The Unknown Family
by Allie357
Summary: After ten years of getting over his wife's death, Timothy McGee's daughter has been kidnapped by the same guy. Tim decides to call Aaron Hotchner, who was on his wife's case. Hotch then calls his team and they travel to NCIS to assist. Being Rewritten.
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own either Criminal Minds Or NCIS. I am simply borrowing their characters and I do not intend to make a profit out of posting this.

A/N: Here's an exciting story for you. If any of you guys are not familiar with any of the characters of NCIS or Criminal Minds, feel free to e-mail me and I will gladly explain them to you. This is a crossover and I have categorized it under Navy NCIS, but it will contain Criminal Minds characters also. Review, please! I love hearing your comments!!! McGee centric.

--

"All right Soph. I'm going to work." Special Agent Timothy McGee was putting his standard NCIS service weapon in its holster.

"Okay, Dad," Sophie McGee called back. She was 15 years old with brown hair and eyes like her father. It was a staff development day at her high school and she got the day off. McGee wasn't so lucky. His boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, didn't normally give days off. McGee was almost sure if he asked him he would've said yes, but no one at work was to know about Sophie and she knew that. He didn't want to bring his work home, even his co-workers.

He walked over to the couch where she was sitting, kissed her on the top of the head, and said, "I love you. See you later."

"Love ya too, Dad," she responded as he walked out the door.

--

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony as the members of his team called him, was sitting at his desk playing a video game on his computer.

"You know, you really should not be doing that, Tony," Mossad Officer Ziva David said. "Gibbs is bound to come up sooner or later. He has a nick of doing that."

"Its knack Ziva. 'He has a knack of doing that'. 'Nick' is used in the expression 'the nick of time'," Tony corrected.

"Same difference," she shrugged returning to her own work.

"Also, what I happen to be doing is none of you're business," he added over the click of his keyboard.

"She's right Tony. Gibbs is gonna come up behind you like he always does. I would've thought you learned your lesson by now," McGee said as he walked briskly in the NCIS squad room.

"McGoo. Nice of you to join us," Tony taunted. "You are late. Gibbs is not going to be happy," he said in a sing-song voice, turning back to his game. "What do you think-" but he was interrupted by a smack to the back of his head. Their boss had joined them.

"Stop playing that game DiNozzo," he ordered sitting down at his desk. "Its paper work catch-up day," he announced and Tony groaned. "And McGee."

"Yes boss?"

"Everyone's aloud to be late once. Understand?"

"Yes, boss."

"What are you waiting for? Get to work!" he snapped taking a large sip of his signature coffee.

--

Sophie was sitting at home watching TV alone. Her Dad had to go to work. From what she heard about Gibbs, he would have given him the day off, but he didn't want his co-workers to know about her. Stupid. She didn't mind the not knowing part, but that lead to whole other problems. Whatever. She was finally old enough to stay home alone and she'd gotten used to him being gone.

Suddenly, she heard something move behind her. Her head whipped around to look but there was nothing there. After a few moments, she decided she imagined the noise and turned back to the mindless television program. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and as she tried to scream, she felt a prick in her shoulder.

When she passed out, the man picked her up and took her to the parking lot. He tied her hands and feet together, shoved her in the trunk and drove off. _This was definitely going to be fun_, he thought.

--

McGee was at his desk, bored out of his mind. He truly hated paperwork. His office phone rang, and glad for something else to do he answered it with a quick, "McGee."

"Hello, Tim." He instantly paled. Ten years had gone by but he still hadn't forgotten that horrible, sickly sweet voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Tony and Ziva had seen McGee pale and looked over in curiosity at the amount of animosity in is voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you know," he taunted.

"What are you-" but he stopped dead as he thought about Sophie. "You sonovabitch," he said quietly, his teeth clenched together. "You had to take Sophie away even after you took Emma. Why?"

He laughed cruelly and it sent shivers down McGee's spine. "I didn't tell you before, what makes you think I'll tell you now?"

"Please, let her go," he begged, the anger replaced by fear. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her."

"Oh, I'm going to hurt her anyway. You see, it's part of my game. And you are going to play, whether you like it or not." Without another word, the man hung up.

"No! Please don't!" he yelled into a dial tone. "Dammit!" he shouted, slamming his own phone down.

"What the hell, McGee?" Gibbs asked hearing the commotion. "McGee," he said again, "what is going on?"

The computer expert covered his face with his hands and fought back tears. He hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this. Bile began to rise in his throat, but he swallowed quickly. He should have stayed home with her. He should've stayed home. "McGee!" Gibbs called snapping the other man out of his trance. "What is going on?"

After he took several deep breaths, he said, "Ten years ago my wife was kidnapped, tortured, raped, and murdered by some sort of psychopath. He called me over a period of ten days rubbing my nose in it. My daughter was five at the time, and," he stopped for a moment to collect himself. "Now he has her too."Tears burned the backs of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Not in front of Tony. Not in front of his friends.

Tony was stunned. McGee had a wife and kid? What? Why hadn't he told them?

"You have a daughter, McGee?" Tony asked, voicing his previous thought.

"Yeah, and I'm a widower," he replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, McGee. I didn't mean to upset you," he said, trying to recover.

"Well, you know I think I'm just a little bit past upset, Tony. Where's Gibbs?"

"He's right…not there." Gibbs was no where to be found.

--

Abby Scuico was facing her computer screen. "Abbs I need you to look up a case file," Gibb said coming up behind her.

"Hey, Gibbs," she greeted. "Which one do you need?" she asked as she placed her fingers lightly on her keyboard.

"The case file on Emma McGee," Gibbs whispered.

She turned to him. "You don't mean…" Gibbs nodded. "Why? What happened?" she whispered, fearful of the answer.

"His daughter's missing."

"Oh, poor McGee," Abby said. With a new determination she turned back to her computer and said, " I will get you that file faster than you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Thanks Abbs."

--

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, head of the BAU in the FBI, was sitting at his desk rummaging through papers and old case files when his phone rang. "Hotchner," he answered briskly, slightly annoyed about being interrupted.

"Aaron?" a male voice said hesitantly on the other end.

"Yes," he replied not putting his work down. "Can I ask who's calling?"

"My name's Timothy McGee. I don't know if you remember me. It was such a long time ago."

"Of course I remember you, Tim," Hotch replied, now with his full attention on the man opposite the phone call. "How's everything been?"

"Not so good unfortunately," McGee whispered. "That's actually the reason I'm calling. My daughter's been kidnapped by the same guy who hurt Emma." Hotchner could almost hear the tears in his voice. He continued, "I was hoping you could help me. I sent all the paper work and requests from NCIS where I work. I'm part of the case and I have formally invited you."

Hotch was stunned but accepted. He couldn't let this poor man down again. Stacking the papers quickly, leapt from his chair and exited his office. "BAU team! I need you!"he announced to the bullpen as he made his way to the briefing room.

The rest of Hotch's team looked up from their desks and own paper work. "Look's like we have a case," SSA Emily Prentiss said.

"I didn't get anything," Agent Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, said. She was the team's liaison and every case they got usually went through her.

"Maybe, it went right through Hotch this time," SSA Dr. Spencer Reid replied.

"Well, it's got to be pretty bad 'cause it's got him this worked up," SSA Derek Morgan said as he stood to enter the briefing room.

Even before everyone had a chance to sit down around the familiar round table, Hotch began to talk. "Emma McGee was the victim. She was kidnapped, tortured, and raped repeatedly over a period of ten days. After the tenth day, her body was found on the side of the road. Two days after she went missing, the husband, Timothy, got a call from the Unsub taunting him. That's when we were called in. We did everything we could, but we never found the guy. It was one of my first abductions and it has always stuck with me. The two had a five year old daughter who's 15 now. He called me practically begging for me to help him now that his daughter's been kidnapped. JJ you should have gotten the request from NCIS by now." JJ nodded and headed towards her office.

"NCIS? What's that?" SSA David Rossi asked. He was the newest member of the BAU, to e certain extent. He had just come out of retirement so he was new to this team, but he was not new to the BAU. He knew how things worked.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They investigate the crimes of any Navy officers," Reid explained. He was their resident genius an expert on pretty much everything, even though he was only 27.

"Of course, you would know, Reid," Morgan teased.

"I got the request," JJ announced striding back into the room. "We can head over there now. It shouldn't take very long."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Reid answered. "They're in the Navy Yard in DC."

"Come on," Hotch said. "Morgan, grab Garcia. She's coming with us. We don't have any time to waste."

--

A/N: Well, I'm done. Please review!!! Please and thank you! And fell free to e-mail me with any questions. I will happily answer them for you!! I really am a nice person.


	2. The Crime Scene

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds and NCIS but my own characters.

A/N: …Nope. I got nothing. I guess I'll just start.

--

Back at the squad room, McGee was sitting with his head in his hands, Gibbs was at his desk thinking and drinking his coffee, and Tony and Ziva were watching them both. The elevator doors opened and the BAU team lead by Hotch stepped out. "We're looking for Special Agent Gibbs," he announced.

"Yeah. That's me," he said sharply getting up from his desk. "What do you want?"

"I'm SSA Hotchner with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit," he introduced. "I worked on the Emma McGee case ten years ago and received a call from Special Agent Timothy McGee requesting our help on his daughter's kidnapping."

"We're perfectly capable of handling this ourselves," Gibbs growled eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, I'm quite sure of that," Hotch said. "However, with more minds working on it together, we may just find Ms. McGee faster and with minimal injury. I do not need your permission, Agent Gibbs, despite what you may think. Because this was a Bureau case before, it is still one now and I am at liberty to take it from you. However, seeing as Tim is your agent, I am willing to work in conjunction with you and your team."

Gibbs pondered this for a moment and then reluctantly nodded. "This Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David," he introduced curtly.

"SSA Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr. Reid, our liaison Agent Jareau, and technical analyst Garcia," Hotch riled off. "Let's all get to work."

--

Emily and Morgan were partnered up with Tony to go over to McGee's home. They he to process the crime scene. Reid, Garcia, Ziva, and McGee went down to Abby's lab to get Garcia set up and so Reid and Ziva could work on victimology. Rossi, Hotch, and Gibbs were pondering over the possible profile. JJ had gone to make sure the media didn't get wind of this. At least, not yet.

As Tony, Morgan, and Emily drove to McGee's home Tony, furrowed his brow, trying to remember any time he noticed something out of place, something that could be explained with McGee having a kid. "I never knew McGeek had a family. Maybe that's why he didn't go on dates often," Tony pondered aloud.

"You teased him about it?" Morgan asked with a half smile.

"Yeah, but now I feel kind of bad." Morgan laughed. "What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. I just remember when Reid would tell me about a 'late night' and I would taunt him a little. When he was kidnapped I regretted doing it. I guess you and me are a lot alike."

"Oh, you mean that skinny kid with the sweater vest and messanger bag? You boss introduced him as Dr. Something…"

"Reid. And yeah," he said with a smile.

"Well, I can see why you teased him. He looks so…"

"Geeky?' Emily finished.

"Yeah. Even more so that McGoogle," Tony said and the two other agents laughed.

--

Riding down in the elevator was Garcia, Reid, McGee, and Ziva. Reid didn't normally interview the victims families and was surprised that Hotch had assigned him to this. But, he didn't argue with his boss so this is what he was going to do.

"Your boss, Hotchner was it? said something about victim-something. What is that? And why do we need to know about it?" Ziva asked Reid.

"Victimology," Reid responded, "is in essence, why this victim. Why Sophie and Emma? Does it have to do with just them, or maybe having to do with Agent McGee? If we figure that out, we'll probably figure out who took her and where he's keeping her."

"Really?" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows. "It sounds like a lot of guess work to me."

"Yeah," Reid replied. "And it may sound like guess work but when you really look at it, it's a science. It's what we're trained to do. As NCIS agents, you're trained as crime scene investigators. In other words, you're trained to figure out the 'how'. Being a profiler, I'm trained to figure out the 'why'." He spouted all if this off very quickly.

"Reid. Reid, hon. Don't overload them," Garcia said placing a hand lightly on his chest stopping him.

"Right," he said with a small smile. "Sorry."

The doors dinged and opened to Abby's lab. Rock music blasted towards them and facing her computers, she was bobbing her head to the beat of the song. "Abby!" McGee yelled. "Turn the music down!"

"Sorry!" she shouted back, turning the stereo down.

"Abbs, this is Penelope Garcia, the BAU technical analyst," McGee told her back to his normal voice.

"What's up Abbster," Garcia said with a smile, much to everyone's surprise.

"Nothing much Penny," Abby replied as they hugged. "You coming to set up?"

"Yep. Let me introduce Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Ooh, you were right Penny. He is really cute." McGee and Ziva turned to look at the young doctor, who had turned a deep shade of red.

Garcia giggled. "Don't worry baby boy. She won't be asking you out any time soon." Both of the NCIS agents looked from Garcia to Reid, curious at the nickname given to him.

Ziva was the first to get back to business. "Abby, do you have anywhere, where we can talk to McGee?" she asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Over there." She pointed to the ballistics lab where she test fired weapons.

"Let's get to it," Reid said.

--

They finally arrived and Tony made the familiar walk to McGee's front door. It didn't surprise him to find the door unlocked. When he walked in, there was hardly a disturbance. The only thing that seemed slightly out of place was the remote and pillows on the floor.

"This was a planned attack," Emily said to Morgan.

"How do you know that from a whole minute looking at his house?" Tony asked taking out his camera.

"The only thing that's disturbed is that pillow and remote. And that can be explained," Emily replied.

"How?"

"Teenagers are sloppy," Morgan said matter-of-factly.

Tony looked around the tiny apartment. Everthing looked how he remembered it. Except... that door. There was a door opposite of McGee's bedroom, and it was open. Every time he remembered coming here, that door was closed and McGee didn't let anyone in there. Suddenly, it all made sense. That was Sophie's room. Because McGee didn't want anyone to know about her, that door remained closed.

"The window's open!" Morgan called from inside the girl's room.

"Possible entry point?" Emily asked.

"Probably. We are on the first floor," he replied.

"He's been here before," Emily said poking her head out of the open window.

"And how do you know that?" Tony asked again.

"There are at least ten windows just on this side of the building. He'd have to know which one was Sophie's room. The Unsub probably stalked her for a time. Learned her schedule. And this was the perfect opportunity to take her."

"Hello?" a female voice called from the entry way.

When the three federal agents walked out of Sophie's room, they were face to face with a young woman. Brown hair framed her face and her brown eyes asked them silent questions. "Ma'am," Morgan said, "I'm going to have to ask you to step outside."

She obeyed but didn't go away. "What's happened? Is Tim hurt?" she begged.

"Can I ask you're name?" Tony said asserting himself.

"I'm Mia Johnson. I live next door. What's happened to Tim?"

"He isn't hurt," Tony assured her. "But his daughter is missing."

Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her slightly open mouth. "How well do you know Tim?" Emily asked trying to keep the woman from falling apart.

"Pretty well," she replied after taking a deep breath. "When I moved in a few years ago, I was in my first year of college and on my own. Tim was the first to welcome me into the building and he helped me adjust. His daughter's a real sweetheart and we got along really well."

"Were you romantically involved?" Morgan asked.

"No," she smiled. "We're just really good friends."

"Then you know what happened to his wife?" Tony asked.

"It's just awful," she replied, her smile gone.

"We think his daughter was taken by the same man," he said.

"Oh, dear, that poor man. First his wife now his daughter. He's such a good man. I don't understand why these things keep happening to him."

"Do you remember anything unusual happening this morning around seven?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry," she replied. "I was sleeping. But if you need any help with anything you can give me a call," she said. "I hope you find that poor girl, before... I just don't think he could take it. I mean, he still hasn't gotten over Emma. I can still hear him crying out in the middle of the night."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"He still has nightmares about those horrific ten days. That's why he doens't want to bring his work home with him. He's afraid Sophie'll get hurt," Mia explained.

"Thank you Ms. Johnson," Emily said. "We'll call you if we have anymore questions."

"Tell Tim I'm so sorry about this," she said just before she entered her own tried to picture McGee crying in the middle of the night about his dead wife, but he couldn't do it. Mia was right. Tim was a good man yet all these things happened to him. Maybe there was nothing out there. Maybe that's why life wasn't fair...

--

A/N: I thought of this recently and thought it might make the story longer if the went to his apartment. I mean, she was taken from there so it would be a crime scene right? Well any who, it sounded like a good idea and it turned into a pretty good scene right? Well okay then. Review. :D


	3. That's My Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad too...

A/N: Here's the next revised chapter. I figured that Tim needed someone outside of work to comfort him... and this popped into my head. Hope you enjoy. I'll try and get these chapters up as soon as I can. I know after this chapter, it doesn't make much sense because I'm making it longer so... Anywho, hope you like, and please review!

--

After finding nothing else informative at the McGee household, the three agents returned to NCIS headquarters. They were surprised to find everyone there going over possible profiles. When they arrived they were informed that Reid, Ziva, and McGee didn't get anywhere with victim ology.

Reid was frustrated, Ziva was amazed they couldn't get anything from all the questions asked, and McGee was mentally exhausted.

"Please tell me you guys got something at the house," Hotch said.

"He's organized," Emily said. "His entry point was the window in the girl's room. Now, there are at least ten windows on the ground floor so he must have done some surveillance before he took her."

"The crime scene is virtually undisturbed," Morgan added. "However he subdued her, there wasn't a mess involved."

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said.

"We also questioned the next door neighbor," Emily said. "He was very quiet when he entered the home. Neighbor didn't hear anything."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Everyone," he said. "Go home. There isn't much more we can do tonight."

The whole of the agents obeyed except Gibbs. He and Hotch sat in the squad room to mull over everything that had happened and try and find new leads.

--

McGee drove himself home and tried to keep his composure. He reached his door and tried to pull out his keys. They fell from his hands and he didn't even bother to pick them up. Instead he leaned his forehead against the door and started to cry. Sobs of anguish and pain filled the hallway and he dropped to his knees. "Why?" he whispered. "What did she do wrong?"

Mia had heard the commotion outside and emerged from her house. Her hand lightly touched his shaking shoulder. She bent down to pick up his keys and unlocked the door. Gently, she grabbed his elbow and helped him up off the floor. After steering him into his house, she closed the door behind her.

Quietly, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry Tim." He returned the hug and they stood there, his tears staining her t-shirt.

--

The next day, everyone came it without much sleep and no new leads. Just when everyone thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse, McGee's office phone rang. Everyone froze and looked over to the ringing phone. Hotch quickly cleared his head and called Garcia to tell her to be ready with the trap and trace.

McGee slowly walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" he said hesitantly.

--

Sophie woke up lying down on a bed. Her head was killing her. What had she hit it on? Wait... she didn't hit it on anything. Someone had drugged her. When she was fully conscious and aware of her surroundings, she noticed that her hands were tied in front of her and her feet were bound together. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth and she felt the cold barrel of a gun on her temple.

"You even think about screaming, and I'll put a bullet in your brain without hesitation," a malicious voice breathed in her ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded rapidly. "Good girl. Just like your mother. I hope you're as good as she was. That bastard is definitely going to pay." Her lip quivered as she watched him scan her up and down. "Lucky for you, I was just about to call your daddy. You'll actually get to talk to him this time."

--

McGee slowly walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" he said hesitantly.

"Tim, I'm so glad you answered," the sickly sweet voice said over the phone.

"Is it him?" Hotch asked. McGee nodded grimly. "Put it on speaker. I want to profile his speech patterns. Everyone quiet! Now, ask him to talk to Sophie."

McGee clicked the speaker button and said, "Please. Let me talk to my daughter."

"You're in luck. She's awake and longing to speak to her father." He turned to her. "It's your dad," he said with an evil grin.

"Dad?" a frighted voice asked.

"Sophie, sweetie. I'm here. Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

"No. Not yet. Daddy, I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I don't know what's going on. He said he was the same guy who hurt Mom. Is that true?"

"Yes, honey. He is." A terrified sob escaped her lips. "Look, Soph, I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But you have to be brave with me, okay? Trust me. We'll find you. The FBI is here and so is Tony and Ziva and Gibbs. We're all looking for you. You're going to be fine."

"Sophie," Hotch interrupted seeing McGee was also getting hysterical, "I don't know if you remember me. My name is Aaron Hotchner. I worked on your mother's case. You can call me Aaron."

"I remember you," she whispered.

"Good. I want you to know that you have the full force of the BAU team out looking for you. They, including myself, are doing everything to find you and bring you home safely."

"Thank you," she said tearfully. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Sophie."

"Time's up," the man said.

"No! Daddy! Please!" she cried. McGee could hear her sobbing in the background.

"Please! Let me talk to her!"

"Put Agent Hotchner on the phone," he ordered.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Hello, Aaron. Long time, no see. Well, you're the only one doing the 'no see'," he said, chuckling at his own joke. "Good luck trying to find me. You couldn't do it before. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"Because I am more experienced than I was ten years ago," he replied. "We have technology available that we didn't have before. I have some of the greatest minds in America at my disposal. I will find you and I will save that little girl."

He laughed. "Okay. You do that. Good bye. Oh, and by the way, tell Tim to check his e-mail. I have a little surprise for him." He then hung up.

"No!" McGee yelled.

Hotch dialed Garcia. "Did you get anything?" he asked urgently.

"Dammit Hotch!" Garcia shrieked. "Your sicko is way good. He was using a disposable cell phone and they're-"

"-impossible to track," Hotch finished frustrated. "Did you try and trace the buyer of the cell phone?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Abby did. Paid in cash. No security cameras in the store. Like I said, you're sicko is good."

Hotch ran his fingers angrily through his hair. "Okay. I need you to check Agent McGee's e-mail."

"Okay. We got a blank e-mail with an attachment…" She trailed off.

"Garcia?"

"Hotch, get down here now," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Garcia?" he said to a dial tone. "Reid! Come on! The rest of my team stay here."

"Same with you Ziva! DiNozzo, McGee with me!" Gibbs said and they all ran down to Abby's lab.

--

Sophie was still crying hysterically. "Shut up!" he yelled, punching her in the stomach. She grunted and moaned, still sobbing. "I said shut up!" he ordered. He grabbed her hair, flipping her onto her back. She shrieked as he pinned her down and started ripping off her shirt.

"No! Please, don't! I'll do anything! Please!" she begged him. "Ah!" she screamed as he slapped her.

"Smile. Your dad gets to watch this time," he smirked tugging on her jeans.

"Please!"

--

When the group got down into Abby's lab, they saw something they didn't expect. On the screen was a video feed with Sophie and a man standing over her.

"Oh my, God!" McGee said covering his open mouth.

"Hotch," Reid whispered pulling his boss away from the group. "This guy's a sadist. He gets as much out of the psychological torture of the father with the phone calls as he does the physical from the daughter. He wouldn't send a video to us if it was just about her."

"Yeah. You're right," he agreed. "It has to be about Tim."

They heard a cry of pain from the video and Tony saying "McGee…" He put a hand on the agent's shoulder. Tears were rolling freely down McGee's face. Someone was hurting his baby, and nothing was more important than that.

"Out," Hotch ordered. "Everyone out, including out two, Abby, Garcia. Except you Reid. I need you to stay and help me profile him." Reid nodded his eyes downcast.

"Oh, no," Gibbs said. "I'm staying here too."

"Fine. Everyone else out," he ordered.

"I can't just leave. That's my baby," McGee argued.

"Tim, you do not need to see this. Go with Tony," Hotch said. He reluctantly nodded and all four walked out. The three left in the now very empty lab turned to the screen.

"He's going to rape her," Gibbs said. It was more a statement than a question but Hotch answered him anyway.

"Yeah," he replied grimly. "And there's nothing we can do to stop it."

--

A/N: Wow... I have nothing this time too... Snaps...


	4. Reviewing the Video

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds or NCIS. I only own Emma and Sophie. (and the Unsub).

A/N: REVIEW!! I am dying to know what you all think!

--

When the four who left the lab arrived in the squad room, everyone looked at them. McGee ignored them all. Instead he wandered over to his desk, sat down and completely lost it. Collapsing into his chair, he put his head on his desk and began sobbing. The other agents were at a complete loss. No one knew what to do, so everyone just stood there with sad looks on their faces. It took a few minutes, but Tony and Abby began making their way towards McGee.

Tony motioned for Abby to stay put. "Tim?' he said, putting a hand on his shoulder again. "We're going to find her. I just know we are. She's gonna be all right."

"No, she's not. He's already hurt her. What happens if we don't find her in time? I can't lose my baby girl," he said through sobs.

"Now, Tim, you can't think like that. We are going to find her in time. You won't lose her if I have anything to do about it."

McGee looked up at him through teary puppy-dog eyes. "Thanks, Tony."

"He's right," Abby said, arriving at his side. "We'll get her back, Timmy." And she hugged him.

--

Back down in the lab, the man had finally left Sophie alone. She wasn't crying anymore but was nearing unconsciousness quickly. While watching the video, all three agents reacted differently. Gibbs had broken several things out of rage, including beakers, test tubes, and empty vials. Reid had watched sitting still with a clear expression of horror and disbelief on his face and was near tears. Hotch was the only one to appear calm throughout the video. Now, if you knew him like Reid did and you looked into his eyes at that moment, you would see the rage and sadness he felt towards the poor girl reflecting in them. He had seen some horrible things out in the field but this left them all behind. How could anyone do that to a little girl? He doubted she did anything to deserve it. She was only 15! It was one of the most brutal rapes he have ever witnessed and was surprised that the girl had endured that kind of pain.

"Reid," he said calmly, "profile him. Call Garcia and see if she can review the tape and get a still of the guy's face."

Reid nodded shakily and pulled out his cell phone. "Garcia," he said barely above a whisper, "Hotch needs you to come down here and review the video." He listened for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, its bad. I'm okay. Okay. See you in a few." Turning to Hotch he said, "She'll be down in a second."

Hotch turned to Gibbs. "You need to go upstairs and inform Agent McGee on what has happened. Just tell him the bare minimum. Do not use details and keep him in your squad room. He must never see this."

After what he had just see, Gibbs didn't feel like butting heads with the BAU leader, so he nodded and walked into the elevator as Garcia walked out of it.

"You needed me, Sir?" Garcia asked Hotch.

"Yeah, I need you to review the video and looks for images of the unsub's face. Reid is going to stay with you and start on a profile."

"Okay." Garcia knew it was bad because she saw Hotch's face looked like he had aged seven years. She sat down in the chair facing the computer with Reid standing behind her, took a deep breath, and plunged into the video.

--

Gibbs road in the elevator, wondering what he was going to say to McGee. In all of his years working with NCIS, he had never seen anything like that. By the looks of the kid agent's face, he hadn't either. But Agent Hotchner looked like he had. That job he had at the BAU must have been pretty bad for him to have seen something like that before. It was that or he was just really good at controlling his emotions. _Clear your head, Gibbs. If McGee sees you like this he'll know how bad it was… _He shook his head and tried to look passive as the metal doors opened.

McGee eagerly shot out of his chair and asked, "What happened? Is she all right? What did he do to her?"

"She was…" He trailed off.

"She was what? Please, Gibbs. I have to know."

"Raped. And beaten," Gibbs finished, his voice almost absent of emotion.

His eyes fell to the floor as he sat back down and folded his hands.

"_Sophie, Mommy…" He struggled to find words. "Mommy went to sleep for a very long time…and no one is able to wake her up."_

"_But she's coming back right?" the five year old asked. _

_He swallowed hard and said, "Soph, a very bad man hurt your mom. He hurt her so badly that her body couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry Sophie. She's not coming back." Tears formed in her eyes as she began to understand she ws never going to be able to hug her mother again. Seeing her tears pushed McGee over the edge and he began crying too. _

_She crawled into his lap and as he cradled her in his arms he said, "Nothing like this is ever going to happen to you. I won't let it. I'll always be there to protect you. I promise."_

"I'm so sorry, Sophie," he whispered to himself. "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise." The whole room went into silent prayers for Sophie. She had to be okay, for her father's sake.

--

"Reid, when you said it was bad, I didn't think it was like this," Garcia said with shock written all over her face.

"Garcia, please focus," Reid said giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. Well, I'm going to have to go through it all frame by frame and because it is about a twenty minute video it's going to take a while."

"Can you track the video feed?" Reid asked.

"I can and I did but he rerouted to a new server every thirty seconds. Impossible to trace."

Reid squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand down his face. He could feel a headache coming on. God, he needed aspirin. "Okay. Well, can I bounce ideas off you?"

"Sure." She turned to face him.

After taking a deep breath he started with what they knew. "He tortures her, rapes her, getting off on her pain, which classifies him a a sadist and an anger excitation rapist. He calls the father to flaunt and to hear him suffer as well. Sending the video is essentially another phone call, to get him to suffer. From the video, we can see he's physically fit. 35 to 40 years of age. Intelligent meticulous, yet he doesn't try and hide his face or disguise his voice…"

"Is that strange?" Garcia asked.

"It's an inherent contradiction," he replied biting his bottom lip.

"Why?"

"Well, he does so much to prevent us from tracking him, yet he doen't care if we see his face or hear his voice. He isn't hiding so he doensn't care if we identify him…" Reid looked incredibly puzzled.

"Maybe he thinks you won't find him even if you do know who he is," Garcia suggested.

Reid sat down and drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. Deep in thought, all he had left to say was, "Yeah. Maybe." Garcia shrugged and turned back to the video. If they wanted something, they'd need to find it quick...before that psycho did anything else to that poor little girl.

--

Sophie woke up again to an empty room. Her whole body ached and she absent-mindedly wondered why. Suddenly the events of the hours before flooded back into her mind and tears filled her eyes. Remembering what he did when she cried she choked them back. She heard a door open on the other end of the room and fear gripped her insides. When she turned to face the sound, she was greeted with an evil laugh. "You've been learning. However," he pulled out a knife and a tazor, "you'll be screaming and begging for me to stop by the time I'm finished." He walked over pulled up her shirt, and cut her.

--

A/N: All done for now! As I said before, please, please, please, please review! Please! :)


	5. The Search

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either of these TV shows.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I plan on getting the last few up soon. There's going to be more of an aftermath for the teams as well as Sophie and McGee. Re-writing can be a fun experience. Here's the newest updated chapter.

--

Garcia shrieked. Reid was deep in thought and jumped at the woman's outburst. He quickly turned with a concerned expression and said, "What? What is it?"

"I got a picture of the sicko's face!" she said excitedly. Her fingers raced over the keyboard at warp speed. Several windows popped up and she pulled up a single program. "Now, I can use my facial recognition software to see if we get a match."

"That's great Garcia," he said getting out of his chair. He leaned over her and asked, "Can you print me a copy of the picture, so I can bring it up to Hotch and the others?"

"Sure thing, Jr. G-Man," she replied. The small printer in the corner of the lab spit out the paper he needed. "Now, leave me to my work."

"Jr. G-Man?" he whispered to himself. Shaking his head he said, "Thanks Garcia." And he ran out of the lab.

--

Tony stood over McGee with his hand on the other agent's shoulder. McGee sat mute at his desk, nothing in front of him, and staring off into space, obviously thinking about his daughter. Gibbs sat at his own desk silently drinking his coffee, trying to block out the thoughts about McGee's daughter. Hotch, Morgan, and Emily were conversing quietly about the profile.

Their boss had told them what Reid had said about it being about McGee than Sophie or Emma. Morgan agreed and said something about he messing with the wrong guy. Emily had said that getting to his family was the best way to get to him as opposed to taking him and torturing him. This was the better way, and being a anger-excitation rapist, more fun for the Unsub. If they looked into Tim's past, they would surly find him.

Abby sat with Ziva at the officer's desk, both very concerned for the well-being of McGee. If he continued like this, Ziva knew he would shut down. And if the girl died... He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Despite them being all separated, they were all focused on the same goal: to make sure Sophie McGee got home to her father safely. If she didn't, two lives would be snuffed out.

--

In the elevator, Reid was bouncing with apprehension at what his boss would say. He also had to inform them of the rest of the profile he came up with if McGee or Hotch didn't recognize him. When the doors dinged, he almost ran out but controlled himself. Walking as calm as he could towards the others, most of which were silent, they all looked up from what they were doing.

"Garcia got a picture of the unsub's face," he announced to the room. Turning to his boss and McGee he said, "I wanted you to take a look at it, Hotch, Agent McGee, to see if you recognized him."

"Sure, Reid. Is Garcia using her…whatever software to locate him?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry," he told McGee. "If there is a match anywhere in any possible database or website, Penelope Garcia will find it."

"Reid, the picture?" Hotch prompted holding out his hand.

"Oh, right. Here," he said handing him the picture.

McGee had wandered over to look over Hotch's shoulder. His face went white as he stifled a gasp. "What? You recognize him?" McGee nodded, eyes wide. "Who is he?"

McGee took a deep breath and said, "We went to high school together with Emma. He liked her too, but she turned him down when he asked her to the prom because she was already going with me. He's hated me ever since."

"What's his name?" Gibbs asked.

"Josh Luna," he said.

Suddenly Morgan's cell rang. "It's Garcia," he announced reading the caller ID. "Garcia, it's Morgan. You're on speaker, baby girl. Tell us what you found."

"Well, sugar dumpling, the office of Supreme Genius has found you're bad guy once again. His name is-"

"Josh Luna," Emily finished.

"Yes, that is exactly right," she said slightly disappointed. "Why do you always ruin my fun? It hurts."

"Garcia focus," Hotch reminded her. "Well, does he have a record? I'm sure he's been arrested before for something."

"Let's see. Aha! Once again, the boss man is correct. He's been in and out of prison since he was 16 for, ouch, vandalism, arson, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted rape. Mommy was a drug addict and Daddy ooh, was arrested for spousal abuse. His uncle's an ex-con and his brother was murdered. He had one messed up family. You got on the wrong side of the wrong guy, Agent McGee."

"Yeah, I see that," McGee grumbled.

"You are the best baby," Morgan said.

"Wait, Hotch," Garcia called just before Morgan could close his phone. "It says here that you interviewed him during your first investigation."

"What?" Hotch yelled.

"Yeah, you all saw his record and thought he'd make a good suspect, so you brought him in but didn't have enough to hold him on, so he was let go."

"Give me that file." He opened to the right page and said, "Dammit. We had him and we let him go."

"Do you have an address for him?" Rossi asked.

"I have several," Garcia replied.

"Give us all of them. We'll split up into teams."

"Okay, so his own home is 155 Falcon's Lair Avenue Washington DC, his mom's home is 1845 Strawberry Hill Street also in DC, and he owns a home in his mother's maiden name, sneaky bastard. Its 1652 Red Valley Court and you guessed in, in DC."

"Thank you Garcia." Morgan hung up as Hotch gave Gibbs the power to hand out assignments. "It's your case," he had said.

"Okay, so Rossi, Ziva, and Morgan will go to his home. Me, Prentiss, and McGee will go to his mother's. Hotchner, you, Reid, and Tony will go to the home in his mother's name." Hotch looked surprised at this but no one noticed because they were all preparing themselves and Hotch pulled Gibbs aside.

"You know she's probably at the house in his mother's name. Why'd you send me? I'd have thought that you would want to find her with her father."

"Because I know you're more equipped to handle this because you are not personally involved. If she's not… Well, I don't want him there."

"You're different than I thought you were Agent Gibbs."

"Likewise, Agent Hotchner." And the three teams separated.

--

Driving to Luna's mother's house, McGee was shaking with anticipation. Emily put a hand on one of his trembling ones. "Calm down. You'll never be able to hold a gun if our hands are shaking like that," she said with a smile. Gibbs glanced over to the two Agents and found McGee had stopped shaking. He smiled to himself. He would have to remember to thank her for calming him down later. Speeding up slightly, they raced towards their destination.

They cleared the house in no time and found that Sophie was not there. When they called to inform the others and get news, they found that they were to first ones to arrive at their destination. McGee began shaking again and Gibbs told Emily to calm him down. "You're good at it," he said when she looked at him quizzically. Instead of arguing, she shrugged and walked over to where McGee was standing.

--

Ziva was driving. Morgan and Rossi were attached to their seats. Letting her drive was one of the worst ideas they had. She was like a freakin' Nascar driver. Even Hotch didn't drive like this… Just before they got there, Ziva received a call from Gibbs telling them they had not found Sophie. When they arrived both Morgan and Rossi were glad to have both feet on the ground.

"You are all just big babies," Ziva said, picking the lock. There was no one there, not even in the basement. They also called the others giving them the bad news.

--

DiNozzo hung up the phone. "No one at Luna's place either. I guess it's up to us." The house they were going to was the farthest away from NCIS and they had to move quickly. If he was sticking to his schedule, he might have already killed her. A week was a long time with no leads. And the video didn't come until day seven. That's what scared Tony the most. He didn't know what McGee would do if they found her body.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the house. Before everyone got out of the car, Hotch told Reid and DiNozzo to go around back and he would take the front. He also reminded Reid not to split up with Tony and to remember what happened last time. Reid nodded and Tony was confused but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was getting Sophie back alive.

Hotch burst through the front while Tony and Reid silently went through the back.

--

Luna looked down at the girl passed out before him. Throwing the knife and tazor down, he said, "Looks they did find you. I was getting bored anyway." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "You'll never be the same."

He walked up the stairs from the basement to find three guns pointing at him. To his surprise, Tim was not there. "Where's Tim?" he asked.

"Get your ass on the floor," Tony ordered and he lied down with out a fight. Hotch cuffed him as Reid and Tony ran to where he had come up from the basement. Reid was the first one down there and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He shouted for Tony to call an ambulance as he began to untie the girl. Tony complied and ran upstairs for better service and to wait for the paramedics to arrive.

She groaned and began to wake. When she felt someone touching her she screamed, "No! Please don't! Not again!"

At the same Reid was calming saying, "It's okay. I'm with the FBI and am friends with you're dad. My name's Spencer. You're going to be okay." She stopped screaming and fell into his arms. When she looked into is eyes she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

Not knowing what else to do he said, "It's all right. It's going to be okay," while she cried.

"Where's my dad?" she sniffed.

"I'm sure Tony is calling him now," Reid assured her. "He'll be here soon enough."

The sound of the paramedics parading above them was soon heard. Before they knew it, two men with first aid kits ran down the stone steps and into the basement. One of them said to Reid, "Sir, you need to move."

Sophie clung tighter to Reid's sweater and whimpered with tears in her eyes. "Uh…" he said looking down at her. A protective arm wrapped around her stomach and he continued, "I don't think that it's the best idea right now. Do you have any female medics?"

"Not with us and she needs to be checked out immediately," the other one replied.

"Sophie," Reid said looking down at the girl. He searched for the right words, "They aren't here to hurt you. They just want to make sure you don't have any life threatening injuries. Then when they take you to the hospital a woman will check you out and fix you up."

She looked at him in the eyes, nodded smally then said, "Okay, but will you stay with me? At least until my dad gets here. I don't want to be alone." Reid was taken aback but nodded none the less.

After a few more minutes, Reid found himself carrying Sophie out to the ambulance. She didn't have any injuries that couldn't be treated at the nearest hospital. He was still shocked that this young girl trusted him so much. Usually the victims shut down and don't let anyone near them except family. Especially rape victims. Anyone with a Y chromosome wouldn't be allowed near them. But, she trusted him. Maybe it was because he was the first one to find her... Or some other reason he couldn't place but it could be considered a good thing. As long as she doesn't completely shut down, she'll be all right.

When they arrived outside Sophie yelled, "Daddy!" and McGee was running over to them. Reid passed her off to her father and watched as they were both crying in each other's arms.

He began to walk away but a call of "Agent Reid!"stopped him. "Would you mind coming with us?" McGee asked.

"Sure," Reid replied as all three piled into the ambulance.

--

A/N: Okay, so there'll be more than one chapter left. I too realized that this was a tad too short so I'll be continuing beyond chapter six. :D Happy reading!


	6. Talking

Disclaimer: Nothing from NCIS or Criminal Minds is mine. I want it to be... but it's not. Too bad too...

A/N: So here's the last chapter. I think this story needed just a little bit more closer so I added a few scenes. Review if you want to. Thanks guys. ;D

--

At the hospital, Sophie was all patched up. All her injuries were "minor", but the doctor wanted to keep her over night just to be safe. "I don't see why I have to stay here. I'm fine," she told her father.

"The doctor says you have to so you do. I'm not about to argue," McGee told his daughter. "Also, you need to talk to one of the FBI agents about what happened."

"Why? Don't they already know?"

"They know about some of it, but not all. They need to know about all of it, just in case the case goes to trial."

"Why would it go to trial? They found in in the house in his mother's name with me in the basement. They have him on video, for God's sake!"

"I know. But, it's a possibility. And its also good to talk about it with someone."

"Who do you think they'll send?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Probably a woman."

"I hope its Spencer. I don't want to talk to someone I don't know."

"You know, I don't get something. Why do you trust him? He only found you."

"I don't know. I just do. You've never had that feeling before Dad?"

"No. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my fifteen year old daughter." He laughed.

She laughed too. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad." She looked away.

"Soph, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you."

"Dad, that was ten years ago. It doesn't matter. It isn't your fault. I still love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

A doctor came in mid-hug and said, "I need to check her vitals." She clung to her dad as he walked over and whimpered when he was a foot away.

"Can't you send in a woman? I thought everyone was informed of this."

"Oh, you're the rape victim," he said. At the word 'rape' she swallowed hard."I'll send in a nurse in a few minutes." A nurse walked in a few seconds later checked her out and left just as Spencer Reid walked in.

"Agent Reid," McGee said. "Its good to see you."

"Good to see you to, Agent McGee," Reid said. "Hotch sent me to talk to Sophie. Hey," he said to Sophie.

"Hi," she said back.

"Tim, Tony's outside. He says he wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be just outside if you two need me."

He walked out and there was an awkward silence before Reid cleared is throat and asked, "H-How are you?"

"I'm as fine as I can be after what happened."

"Right, so you know why I'm here. Um, if you get uncomfortable we can stop and talk about something else for a while. We don't have to rush things and we can take it as slow as you like."

"Okay. Don't you start with a question, or something?"

"Uh, yeah right. Um, so why don't you start from where he grabbed you. What happened?"

"Well, I was sitting at home on a staff development day, and my dad had just left for work. I thought I heard someone behind me. When I turned around there was no one there so I decided to ignore it. Then something clamped over my mouth and there was a pinch on my arm. Then I got really tired, and everything went black."

Okay, so it was starting out well. She wasn't sqirmming or talking weird so Reid decided to push forward. "What happened when you woke up?"

"I was lying on a bed, tied up."

"To the bed or just on it?"

"I was just on it."

"How were you lying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, were you on your back, your stomach…"

"I was on my side facing the wall. The door was behind me and there was nothing else in the room."

"What happened after that?"

"I was about to scream but someone covered my mouth and put a gun to my head." She was starting to get antsy and he was about to move the conversation to something else when she continued. "He told me that if I screamed, he would put a bullet in my brain. I didn't want to die, so I kept my mouth shut."

"How did his voice sound? Was it calm or excited or something else?"

"It was really calm. That's what scared me the most."

"Okay. Go on."

"He pulled out a phone and he said he was calling my dad. After a few exchanges, he gave me the phone and I talked to him. He then said that time was up and he grabbed the phone away. After he hung up, he got really angry and he hit me in the stomach and when I wouldn't stop crying he grabbed my hair, flipped me on my back and slapped me. He then laid down on top of me and ripped my shirt open…"

Reid could see she was getting really uncomfortable so he said, "Okay, let's move on to something else. How do you like school?"

Sniffing and wiping her eyes she said, "It's okay. I don't have many friends. I'm kind of a nerd."

He laughed at this. "Yeah, I know what that's like. Being a genius does that to you. I never really like high school."

"Why?"

"I was bullied and beat on everyday. I only had one friend."

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Katie. She was in the same grade I was, and was almost my protector."

"That's nice," she said with a smile.

"Yeah. So about what happened…" The interview continued for several hours with Reid stopping when she was uncomfortable. When they stopped the interview, the topic turned mostly to Reid. Some of it was about what happened in Georgia and other times it was about what had happened when he was a kid. He told her things he hadn't even told Morgan. Why, he didn't know, but he did.

When they finally finished, she was fine and so was he. As he got up to leave, she hugged him. "Thank you for finding me."

He was slightly stunned by this, but he hugged her back. "Your welcome. Hey," he said, breaking apart, "if you ever need to talk, you can aways call me." He handed her a business card with his cell number on it. "Always." She nodded and he walked out sending her father back in.

"How was it, honey?" he asked. "It took a while."

"I know. It was fine. We finished."

"Good. You'll be okay, you know that?"

"I know, Dad. I know."

--

McGee shot out of bed at the sound of his daughter screaming. He automatically ran to her room and tried to wake her up. This had been happening for the past week and the only thing McGee knew to do, was to hold her and tell her everything was gonna be all right. Her nightmares were getting steadily worse and he didn't know how to help her. "Soph!" he yelled. "Soph! IT's a dream. Wake up! Sophie!"

The teen looked as if she was jerked from her dream state and her eyes were glazed over. "Dad?" she asked. "Daddy?"

"It's all right," he whispered hugging her tightly. Her hands grasped tight wads of her father's t-shirt. "I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you. Not anymore." Her terrified sobs not only shook her body but his. He cooed her into a state of silence and they sat there for a half hour.

"Dad," she whispered. "I don't know what to do. I can't take much more of this."

"I'll take a few days off," he said. "Maybe if we get away, it'll make you feel better," he suggested.

"No, Gibbs needs you," she said. "I guess I could always call Spencer," she said, not to her father but to herself.

"I think that's a good idea," he said hugging her close to him. "Call him tomorrow."

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Sorry for what?" he asked looking down at her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm just...sorry. I want everything to go back to normal, but..."

"I don't care," he said. "You're home, you're safe, and that's all that matters. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Dad," she whimpered hugging her father tighter.

--

Reid was sitting at his desk when his work phone rand. "Reid," he answered.

A small voice spoke on the other end. "Hi, Spencer. It's Sophie..." the soft voice said.

"Hey, Soph," he said putting down his pen. "What's up?"

"Well, you told me I could call anytime and well, my dad's been really busy with work and stuff," she started but Reid stopped her.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "My neighbor's staying with me. My dad won't let me be alone after what happened. But..." she continued, "he hasn't really been around all that much. Cases and stuff. I mean, he wanted to take a few days off. Get away from DC maybe, get my mind off of it..."

"I think that might actually might be a good idea," Reid said leaning forward. "There's something else though..."

"I knew I shouldn't have called a profiler," she joked. "But yes, there is something else." She paused as if trying to find the right words. "My nightmares have been getting worse."

"How bad?" he asked, thinking back to how bad his were.

"Every night I wake up screaming," she whispered so faintly Reid almost couldn't hear her. "I'm so afraid that my dad won't come running in anymore and that he doesn't care..." The tears were very plain in her voice now and Reid was trying to keep his own emotions in check. He knew what it was like, the plague of constant nightmares. "I just want the pain to stop," she cried. "I want it all to go away, but it won't."

"It will," he assured her. "It gets better. You just have to talk it out with someone. Talk out what you're feeling. I know it sounds cliche but it really does help."

Her muffled sniffs came from the other line as she stopped crying. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For caring so much," she replied. "I actually have to go," she said after a pause. "I'll call you later. And I may take your advice."

"Good to hear," he said with a smile. "Bye Sophie."

"Good bye Spencer." When she hung up the phone, she immediately felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her. "Thank you," she said to the air. "Thank you."

--

A/N: So that's the end now. I though we needed a little more closer so I added these last few scenes. Hope you liked the revisement. I corrected all my mistakes that other people so kindly pointed out to me too, so if you want to go back and re-read it's at least a little better than it was. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
